


Momentos

by Metuka



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Gen, post 4x01
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny, una botella de vodka y muchas heridas abiertas en momentos clave. Ambientado justo al final del 4x01, "Showdown"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentos

Viv te mataría si te viera, igual que tu padrino. Rafi probablemente también. Hablaste con él hace un par de días. No se encuentra mal a pesar de que comprenda la dimensión del lío en que se ha metido. Vuelve a ser el mismo que pidió la condicional, el mismo que tenía echado el ojo a un taller y grandes planes de futuro. Solo los perdió un momento de vista, un instante, igual que tú cuando olvidaste comprobar el espejo. Igual que papá mientras conducía.

Son los pequeños instantes lo que os definen aunque siempre os deis cuenta demasiado tarde. Esta vez no, aún estás a tiempo, pero te preguntas qué sentido tiene. Te persiguen los problemas y estás cansado de salir huyendo, de caminar por la cuerda floja sintiendo que la multitud la sacude y te lanza objetos para que caigas. No vale la pena. Deberías rendirte.

Abres la botella de vodka y te sirves un poco. El olor te tienta de tal manera que el ansia te cierra los dedos en torno al cristal con una fuerza intolerable. Solo aflojas cuando sientes que estás a punto de quebrar el vaso y derramar el precioso líquido. No puedes malgastar ni una sola gota. Este es tu momento. Relájate, déjate caer, será divertido. Será esta vez, nada más. Será una despedida, un adiós a ti, al mundo o al perfume del alcohol. Cerrarás los ojos, dejarás que el líquido te corra por la garganta y tus problemas se irán dejando únicamente la quemazón tras de sí por tu gaznate.

Viv, tu padrino y Rafi te matarían. Qué suerte que no estén aquí.

Martin tampoco, ni Sam. Ni siquiera Jack, aunque él ya tiene bastante con sus demonios. Te preguntas si habrá ido a verle, si querrá contarle cómo su compañero fue incapaz de protegerle. No es lo único en que has fracasado. Lo tenías ahí mismo, Dornvald estaba en el suelo, herido y acabado. Habría sido tan sencillo dar una zancada hasta él y haberle apartado el arma de una patada. Ni siquiera habría tenido tiempo de reaccionar, le habríais arrestado y ahora tendríais a Nuru. En cambio, te has quedado ahí mirando, dejando que le matasen. El verdadero culpable de las heridas de Martin se ha ido de rositas. Todo porque no has tenido el valor de hacer nada. Estarás orgulloso.

Hoy igual que siempre has hecho un gran trabajo, Danny. Han herido a tu compañero, han matado a un detenido y por poco te llevas por delante a una inocente. Por suerte, has fallado. Se te da tan bien que aciertas equivocándote. Mereces una recompensa y la tienes en la mano. Dale un sorbo, te sentirás mejor. Solo uno, te aclarará las ideas. Mandará lejos tus problemas, te ayudará a descansar.

No tienes nada que perder y lo sabes. Al fin y al cabo, no decepcionarás a nadie porque saben qué esperar de ti. No sirves, Danny. Hasta Rafi ha encontrado a alguien para reconducir su maltrecha vida y tú estás solo. Sonríes, intentas mantenerte frívolo y fiel, pero nunca es suficiente. No le vales a nadie, nunca eres una prioridad. Estás siempre ahí, leal como un perro y como tal te tratan. Tampoco es que merezcas más, no eres gran cosa. No seas estúpido, deja de resistirte. Este es el instante en que deberías darles la razón a todos los que como tú saben que eres prescindible.

Respiras hondo y cierras los ojos. La mano te tiembla de ganas. Con esta copa bastará para calmar tus ansias, las demás serán de regalo. No recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que te llevaste algo al estómago, quizá la botella entera sea demasiado. Prefieres no calcularlo, te da igual. A nadie le importa de todas maneras. No te resistas, dales la razón. Ya no tiene sentido continuar abriéndote paso contracorriente, no avanzas. Estás ahogándote. Sumérgete en el vodka y al menos lo harás con gusto.

Te acercas el vaso a los labios y tomas aire. Te huele a cristales rotos, a taxista preguntándote si eres de Jersey. Al examen que nunca hiciste. Es fácil verte después. Te quedarás tirado en el suelo, quizá apoyado en la pared como Rafi contra el coche. Tú no tendrás agujas ni cinturones, solo la botella y la copa que ya te has servido. Serán años tirados por el desagüe, años de intentarlo para nada porque da lo mismo. Te encontrarán como un trapo, ocuparán tu mesa y todos pasarán página. Dudas que nadie te vaya a echar en falta más de cinco minutos.

Adelante, dales la razón. Demuéstrales que no se equivocaban contigo, que en el fondo no les decepcionas porque es lo que esperan de alguien como tú. Te ha costado años llegar hasta aquí. No es perfecto, no te completa ni se acerca a lo que alguna vez soñaste, pero es estable. Tu trabajo es caos en la rutina, ayudas a la gente a tu modo aunque hay días en que te preguntas si lleváis más fracasos que éxitos. No sigues la cuenta, no quieres hacerlo. Las lágrimas de un familiar agradecido te dan energía. Te saben mejor que el alcohol.

Inclinas el vaso y notas el líquido acariciarte los labios. Un sorbo, uno nada más. Solo que no sería así y lo sabes. No te detendrías, eso también lo sabes. Qué valiente y qué sabio eres, dándole lecciones a Rafi como si fueras el guardián de la moral. Predica con el ejemplo si te atreves, seguro que no. No aguantas la presión, enseguida te achantas y cometes errores. Este no será más que el penúltimo, una cuenta más en el rosario de momentos fatales que arrastras como hace un fantasma con sus cadenas.

El perfume etílico te invade las fosas nasales. El sabor te cala el velo del paladar con tanta intensidad que duele aunque todavía no hayas abierto la boca. Un sorbo, nada más que un sorbo para destapar la caja de los truenos. Para volver al infierno del que conseguiste escapar a pesar de todo. Un trago de nada, atrévete. Haz que todos estén orgullosos de lo bajo que has caído. Vamos, Danny. Logra que todo haya sido en balde.

Tienes las mandíbulas tan tensas como un cocodrilo asiendo su presa cuando te decides. El reptil la arrastraría río adentro, tú te acercas a la ventana. Abres, retiras el vaso de tu rostro y lo lanzas con fuerza a la calle tras asegurarte de que no darás a nadie. El tintineo de los vidrios rotos te arranca una carcajada de júbilo que eclipsa el sonido de la botella de vodka estallando contra el pavimento. Respiras hondo, sacas el móvil y marcas el número de Sam. Seguro que sabe cómo se encuentra Martin.

Viv estará orgullosa, igual que tu padrino. Seguro que también Rafi.


End file.
